


The gold triangle and dark moon

by Kai_Sinder (Alice_Snake)



Category: Gravity Falls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Loneliness, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, being ignored, i cant tag for the life of me, idk - Freeform, maybe nsfw, slow brun, sun and moon au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-03-12 23:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13558038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Snake/pseuds/Kai_Sinder
Summary: Dipper is done being ignored, he's done living in his sister's shadow when he's just as good as her!His starry night sky doesn't desverse to die away with out anyone seeing it... and he's not the only one that thinks so.Bill is lonely, he's been trapped in stone for so long and itching to get out, but all he can't do is make his spirit appear in front of those on the edge of darkness, he finds one of the royals are on the edge to the fall, might as well give them a push.*This is based off of Lumina Xandra's animatics but will not have the EXACT same story and ending as it thank you for understand it*





	1. The moon meets the snake

Dipper walks through is area of the castle while his dark blue robes drags across the carpet and the pin of his coat shines in the dark room from its own magical glow. He carries each footsteps with a prince like air around him, the orange flames from the candle give the hallway a sunset type glow while a sliver light hits him from the sky roof window he added to his castle roof to see the moon that he has mastered and loves, but it doesn't seem like anyone else does but himself. 

He's done, he's done watching as his work gets ignored and has done just standing here drowning in his sisters shadow like she's so much better then him. He feels his magic swelling up inside him, his eyes glow a bright azure blue and his hands glow as well with them. He's going to make them see that he was just as good... no. He'll make them see that's he's better then his sister, that she's not the only ruler of the skies! 

he was the one that brought out the sky's true beauty! She only over powered it to bring out only her own like the selfish 'queen' she is. No she is no queen not to him, she's a princess thay only thinks about her self. THAT THINKS SHE KNOWS WHAT'S BEST FOR HIM WHEN SHE DOESN'T HAVE A CLUE! 

he'll make them see, he'll make them all see she's not queen. They don't know what she's really like, the don't know Mabel like he does. They don't know she's just a attention hogging whore! He has to force himself to calm down, he can't get to worked up or else his sister will notice his emotions, he needs time is all. Time to show them all. 

Dipper grins and walks to his throne, he just needs to prepare for his sister is all, he doesn't want to kill her nor does he want to hurt her, just teach her who is the real ruler of this kingdom. To show them all his beautiful jeweled sky, the moon that casts down it's on heavenly light, a light that does not burn, a light to which you can look at and truly appreciate it's internal glow! 

He looks out his window to see his own handy work and to feel anger to those choose to shut the doors and windows to it, he sneers at them, he HATES them "how come it's my sister that gets all the credit, how come they can't see what I see and choose to enjoy and bask in my sister's light instead of my own, can't they see the beauty the moon and starts cast!?"

Dipper hears someone chuckle behind him "I fully agree with you Prince" a deep and baritone like voice that says 'I am the one in contorl' says, a presence in the room that needs NO commands attention from him just like his sister, it just begs for his attention. Well he can have none of that now can he?

He spins around, the azure blue magic on his hands and in his eyes casting a trail of gold from them " who goes there!?" He didn't need to ask that question, he can see the answer for himself. A man with gold hair that covers his left eye,it catches the moon's light to give it a halo like appearance, but he is no angel. A top hat on his head head, a yellow suit and black cane that a noble would wear, he is no noble. A bright gold eye with a snake like pupil, that's what he is, he's a snake.

Dipper scrowls at the man, they have met before, bill cipher so called god of choas, but really he thinks more of him as a demon that plays with people's heads, turns people against each other for his own amusement, taking innocent lives like they were mere toys to him. Why was this man here, no, how is he there? Him and his sister turned him to stone, he shouldn't be here how can he back back !? 

The man only laughs at him again, thay damn laugh will haunt his dreams like a ghost "now I know what you may be thinking Prince why am I here or how am I here?" He only nods at the man dressed in yellow and black, he knows the snake can't read his mind, just his expression he has to be more careful with how he's talking as well.

The man spins the black cane he does not need, in his right hand, black gloves letting the slick black material roll easily on his hands "well I'm not!" Dipper stops for a moment, what in the world did this crazy man say? "In not here Prince, I'm just like a ghost, I'm not dead though as much as you want" dipper internally swear, yeah he did get his hopes up there. 

The man walks closer to him, wait not walks. Floats, over to him, the body disappearing into only a gold triangle with the cane and hat on his head, that damn gold eye stays "I'm just here to keep you company Prince" dipper stops breathing for a moment, why in the world did this ma- thing choose to do that? 

The triangle laughs at the shocked expression on dippers face "wow Prince your truly are surprised" he couldn't help by blush slightly from embressment, he feels his magic calming down and fading from sight, the azure blue glow fades from the room as his magic goes dormant "well then cipher" his tone was cold and dripping with the venom that could kill "why are you really here?" He doesn't believe the thing would ever just come here to 'keep him company'

The triangle grins and moves closer to him, was Bill always that small om this form or is he imagining it all "I'm here to keep you company as I told you!" Dipper couldn't help the shock expresstion appearing on his face again, so the triangle wasn't just playing with him when he said that "WHAT!?"


	2. The master of choas meets his inspiration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bills pov of chapter one

A long long time ago there was a god. A god of chaos and he was bat shit crazy, he was handsome enough to make any girl swoon and the men jealous of him, he was incredibly clever like a fox, he twisted peoples thought to what he needed, he could pretend to be your friend or a injured man then once you start talking to him it’s too late, your now his new toy.

Or at least that’s how it used to be till he bit off more than he could chew, he met the twins of the sun and moon, both were equally strong in their own right but the younger twin, the twin of the moon was just like him or at least in traits not personality, that twin was just as smart as him… no he’s smarter than him and in his opinion more handsome than him as well even when he looked so young he couldn't help but stare at that face besides the moon was older then the twin let's on.

He met the sun twin first however much to his bad luck, maybe if he met the moon one first things could have been different, the sun twin saw him as a friend and as he did with all he lead her into his plans to cause chaos and destruction, however unlike all of the other fools he tricked. her only family caught on and talked her out of trusting him. the moon twin, it was the first time he ever saw him and he was captivated at first sight or maybe like in fairy tale books love as frist sight even. 

He then tried to get close to that twin instead telling himself the boy was useful unlike that girl but really he wanted to get to know the boy to see what was truly going in in that head the pretty face was attached too. Ne never could get the boy to trust him in time or at least not fully he might have gotten a bit close to being someone the twin could talk to but he had no time for it, so he continued with his plan to bring the twins small kingdom into total chaos without either of them on his side. He lost and paid the price for his rush.

The two twins used there magic together at its full power along with special magical items, but he could tell the sun twin was showing off, she grew to that of a grown woman hair growing longer to her waist while the glow hurt his eyes just a tad, but that’s just what her magic does when she’s truly unleashing all of it but the boy. That clever boy, he didn’t change at all, he was now half the size of his sister with a truly beautiful azure blue glow to his eyes and hands that made him just want to stand and stare then escape it, the magic radiants only those places unlike his sister, he’s holding back, the god of chaos fully knew what the sun can do now, but the moon stayed mysterious, a different creature to him or maybe a similar creature to him which is even worse something like him shouldn't even be in the first place.

As his body turns to stone, he reaches out for that boy, that boy who’s shined like a star and had the heavenly glow like the moon itself that he rosed into the sky and in that moment he thought he was reaching for the moon itself because it felt just as far for him, that high ball of pure white mystic beauty that shone through the dark endless sky with the stars shine next to it that to make it look better. But he could tell unlike the true moon, this star that was unlike stars in the sky the star that was the sun overshadowing the boy, the onlookers only looked at the sun thinking she was doing all of the work while the moon was weak and not casting as strong of a light. They were wrong the moon was smart, why give up all your cards when some else already was.

Bill cipher was so close to touching the moon but his body completely into stone keeping the heavenly thing forever out of his reach. He couldn’t feel nor breath, but he could see. he could see the truly horrible sight in front of him, while eclipse in the sky left showing only the sun, all the onlookers went straight to the sun twin to praise her and only her for HER good work like she was the only one that has done anything. The moon twin only looked at taller twin then stared almost longingly at a blond woman who seemed completely infatuated but the sun. while the sun twin kept her attention on the blond and the people she was saying “your welcome” too, he slowly walked away leaving his sister to accept all the work like he had done nothing. Bill didn’t know why but he wanted to just run over and say good job to the younger twin even though it was for sealing him away, that was 10,000 years ago.

Now bill was just a statue in the middle of the forest, watching as plants grow over his body and the out stretch hand still reaching for the moon, he’s sure the moon twin is now a man with his own kingdom, much better than the sun twins, he was smart and he was sure he was also strong, however the thought that had kept him as a weird sort of peace shattered as he feels a strong soul closing to the edge of darkness, it was one of the twins, maybe, just maybe he can give that twin a push to get him out of here, should be easy since it’s probably the sun twin maybe she was finally notcing how wrong she was for ignoring the moon all these years.

Bill feels his spirit leave his body and form in a dark castle hall, he loves the design of the area, he looks into the roof and sees a window into that beautiful night sky he could not see in the forest, reaches his hand out to the moon that the boy truly was however a familiar voice caught him off guard “how come it’s my sister that get’s all the credit, how come they can’t see what I see and choose to bask in my sister’s light instead of my own, can’t they see the beauty the moon and stars cast!?” 

He looks over at the voice and sees the familiar silhouette of a boy in dark blue robes, that beautiful azure blue magic radiating off his hands in his eyes as he looks at his own work, a pitch of hopelessness and anger in the boys voice. The moon twin. Oh this is going to be harder than he frist thought. However hearing his own thoughts being said in that pre-pubescent voice made him chuckle, oh the irony he noticed all of this so long ago. “ I fully agree with you prince.” The boy whips around, a trail of gold trailing his magic, they really are the same aren’t they? Such a scary thought for him to have now.

“Who goes there!?” The boy said in a commanding tone that doesn’t match the voice that he could call adorably squeaky like a mouse trying to sound like a lion, however he knows he doesn’t need to answer as he sees the recognition in the boys eyes and the scrowl on that handsome face that has never aged. he could see on the boys face he was trying to figure out how he was here, well he better help him, he laughs at the idea he has to explain anything to this boy “now I know what you may be thinking prince why am I here or how am I here?” The boy nods at him slowly, god he wishes to hold him. 

Bill starts spinning his old favorite cane in his hand with a bit of glee he could do such a thing, it still feels like he’s in the stone however the none feeling cold of it all “well I’m not!” He sees the boy freeze up for a moment, he better explain himself a little more clearer he can get how that is confusing “I’m not here prince, I’m just like a ghost, I’m not dead though as much as you want that to be true” he sees the boys face, damn that kind of hurts thinking this boy wanted him dead while all he wanted now was to hold the small thing in his arms.

He feels his powers weaking, he can’t keep this form up for much longer most of his magic was locked away in his real body, he switches into that of a floating triangle it feels strange but it takes up less magic. He stops spinning his cane “ I’m here to keep you company prince!” He sees the boys magic fading, he was amazed the boy was letting his magic go dormant around him. “Well cipher” the boys tone makes his heart crack it sounded like the boy did not believe him on bit, it’s like the boy wants him dead but it’s not like he has no reason for wanting so “why are you really here ?”

Bill floats closer over to the boy that could play with his heart strings like her could to any other person, he knows the boy can’t see because he doesn’t have a mouth but he’s smiling “ as I already told you I’m here to keep you company!” He can’t want to hang around the moon he’ll be like a star, but this star wants something in return “WHAT!?”


	3. The moon is shown to be just as bad as the snake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper POV, fixing grammar is past chapters

"WHAT!?" was all dipper could say in response to the now cartoon looking triangle that has caused him and his sister so much trouble in the past. How long has it been since he helped seal this man away in cold stone? How long has it been since he talked to someone that wasn't his own sister? He can't fully remember it's been so long.

“earth to Prince of the moon, is your head in the sky too?” dipper snaps out of his thoughts not realizing he zoned out in front of this snake that could cause him and his sister harm. He really is losing his touch isn't he.

Dipper couldn't help but give the triangle a empty chuckle, at least the snake was slightly funny with how he words his sentences, has he always been like that? “ no my head is not in the sky cipher, I was only thinking about what you said.” He responded in a almost sarcastic tone 

The triangle moves on to his shoulder with a look of amazement on his cartoonish face “so your thinking about me staying around you?” He could hear the purr in that deep voice that does not match the body “no” he says in his own commending tone with added irritation, it's different from his sisters and the snake, he's not commanding attention, he wants answers nothing more nothing less besides wanting more then that from the snake is just him begging to get screwed over.

Dipper pushes the triangle off him and takes a step back from the floating shape “I want to know why you want to keep me company?” now that he truly thinks about it, didn't this snake hang around him before he was sealed away in stone? What was this snake plan now, he must know that he can not twist his thoughts like he did to his _stupid_ sister.

The triangle seemed surprised by the push but quickly gained his composure back or is dipper just imagining that? it's really hard to read something that has no actual face “Well prince you just seem lonely is all and I have a lot of free time so why not spend it with you?” Dipper scoffed at the triangle for thing such a stupid thing. he’s not lonely, he has his sister… and only his sister who sleeps during the night he is awake, damn it he’s right he hates it when the snake is right.

“Well cipher I thank you for the offer” he says with the same tone of venom, mad at the shape for being right like he seems to always be “but I do not need you, you can leave and leave me be” he turns away from the snake and walks on to the castle balcony to just enjoy his handy work, he thinks back on the conversation he just had and his eyes wider in realization as he recalls bill agreed with him.

He feels a small hand on his shoulder and he glances at it already expecting the the triangle that the hand was connected to. “Prince I know you do not need me, but you need some kind of friend” he sees the triangle pull his hand away from and floats over to sit on the balcony railing “this whole ‘thing’ you have going on here, it isn’t healthy for anyone to be in.” Dippers eyes glow a bright azure blue at the familiar words being said to him _“brother you need someone like a friend to have a stable mind, look at me I have 1000 of friends and my life is great.”_

Dipper feels anger boiling up inside of him as well as his magic twisting itself into a more destructive form, he grabs the snake and throws him across the room feeling a small amount of glee as he watched the cartoon body crack “you know **nothing** Mabel!” He walks closer over to cipher, his sister. That’s what he’s seeing right now, his sister, the rainbow robes covering the grown body she always has now just to seem like she was the older and mature one between them“it's all your fault why I’m alone, you cover up any good deeds I do or take them as your own!”

Dipper feels his magic form a dark blade in his hand with The crescent moon shining where the hilt meets blade. He stabs the sword through his sisters head and was surprised when it felt like he hit stone, the looks down and sees his sword went through a small top hat and into the castle stone. It then dawns on him he was actually thinking about hurting his twin the only person he has around that speaks to him. his magic disappeared along with the sword, he glares at the triangle with cold azure blue eyes.

The damn snake must be using magic to mess with his head, he would have never thought of hurting his older twin before this snake came to talk to him. It only makes sense the snake wants them to turn on each other, with one of them dead the magic holding him would weaken and he can break free, he’ll cause havoc across the kingdoms yet again.

“What in the name of the moon have you done to me?” He asked in a barely suppressed anger tone, the triangle floats up as the cracks heal and the hat fixes itself “I have done nothing to you prince, your mental health is just deteriorating is all” dipper gulps at the thought own his own mind betraying him like that, maybe the triangle and his sister has a point, maybe he should make some friends, for his mental health.

He has no idea where to start with something so new and a bit scary, although thinking about it there is one already willing thin- person in front of him, he knows it’s a bad idea to trust him, so he won’t but he’ll at least talk to him while the triangle hangs around him, it might to him some good to talk to someone other than his sister that he has proven to have problems with at the very moment.

“Cipher” he says in a more calmer voice now that he had time to think through his situation a bit, the triangle gave him a curious look as he answered “yes prince?” Dipper sighs as he can’t truly believe what he’s about to say “I’ll take you up on your offer for company” Dipper couldn’t see the triangles mouth by he could swear, this snake was grinning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Mabel POV-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!!!   
> Sorry for the wait and sorry you don't even get a bill or dipper POV for this either ;)   
> Btw I won't be going exactly the story that the person who done the animatics did it would be any fun if you already knew the end (don't know if you knew but they already had a story written out) so it's going bases of it but my own choices for characters and plot but I'll still keep the theme hope your enjoy and thank for understanding

Mabel was walking through the quiet castle halls while giving a soft yawn while the only other sound's were the crickets outside getting ready to lay dormant yet again when the sun rose and the soft clinking sound of her glass heels on the floor. The only light being cast was the orange light from the candles and from the moon itself which wasn't much in her opinion she always told her brother to make the moon brighter if he could because the thing always seemed to cast a blue haze over the normally colored world that she loved so much it's all dark and a bit scary sometimes if she was being honest with herself.

She gets into the main castle area her brother was normally at to find him sleeping soundly on her throne to which she couldn't help but let out a soft giggle, this is how she normally comes to when she wakes up because her adorable little brother tired out from his night of little work. Oh this is why she doesn't really think he could ever really be a king maybe even prince is to hard for him, maybe she should give him a brake sometimes to just let him read and study like he used to before the kingdom became so big although before the kingdom go so big was just a tiny bit hazy to her she really doesn't know why but she knows her brother loves to read. She walks over the notices a hole in the castle wall which had her curious mind start to wonder some as he walks over to look at it, he traces her thin fingers over the clean hole in a wall that most magic could not brake, maybe it was just aging was the only reasonable thought she had to it mystery at hand. 

But for now she could just forget about it, she has a little brother to take care of at the moment. She moves away from the hole then picks up the sleeping prince trying her best not to wake the other up as she was making the walk out of the main court area that she'll be doing a lot of important things in soon that her little brother doesn't need to worry his small little head about although she couldn't help but wonder just a little why her brother never ages she doesn't as well but at least she is all grown up ready to take leadership while he is just so small still like he's still only 12 of age. Maybe he's just meant to stay like that, a kid nothing more nothing less although if that isn't case maybe she should just give him more brakes so he can have fun like a kid needs while she takes care of all the big grown up stuff besides she's sure Dipper won't mind, he never minds one bit of the choices she makes. 

She starts the walk to her brothers room up to the long stairs the tower has which she wasn't really in the mood to walk up all of these darn things because really this was one big as heck tower how in the world her brother can sleep up here is beyond her, large white wings flare out of her back then out of the rainbow robes she had on her then starts floating instead of walking while yes she'll admit it's lazy but it's also much easier on her compared to actually walking up them and why not be lazy if your able that's a very cool thing about magic is you can just use it then get done with everything so much more quickly she doesn't know why her brother doesn't do that as well. 

Maybe… maybe her brothers magic is just only strong enough for the moon and his work that he can't just use It for fun because there isn't enough left because if that's the case then she really needs to have him doing something else so he can play with his magic a bit more, she should test out his magic just a bit when the other wakes up to see if she is right or maybe get one of her advisors probably Ford he's much more able when it comes to magic then his twin brother who was more combat ready which was always helpful when setting up the castle guard.

She gets to the top of the stairs while coming upon a door with the crescent moon symbol painted on to it, she doesn't know why the bedroom door is labeled the only door in this whole place is only this one and it is called the East wing of the moon while hers is called the West wing of the sun how fitting for her, she slowly opens to the door to find the room littered with old and dusty books that causes her to let out a soft sneeze. She uses her magic to move all of the books into the selves her brother keeps in there then walks over to the too large bed for the small boy while the translucent dark blue currents on the bed look a bit girly to her to be honest.

She lays her little brother down In the bed while kissing the top of his head where the constellation birthmark laid on her brother's forehead “good night little Dipper” she gets up then walks to the door as he was passing the door frame she caught a sight of something gold in the mirror next to the door frame that reflected where her brother slept, she quickly spins around in a panic to see if there's really anything there just to he met with nothing but her brother's sleeping form “wow… I must still be tired” she walks away from the room shutting the door failing to check the actually mirror that shown a floating man with gold eyes and hair sitting by her brother on the bed petting his head softly to make sure the other stayed asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the notes at the top please.


End file.
